


Just Come To Me

by Freyyyy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyyyy/pseuds/Freyyyy
Summary: 演员贾里德在朋友的劝说下来到老阿克斯的房子里休假，却得知在房子里的是年轻的詹森。他认为一见钟情很难发生，却没想到自己如此幸运。
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 2





	Just Come To Me

**Author's Note:**

> 有对call me by your name小说借鉴的地方，除却两个主人公本身，很喜欢里面的环境和塑造。

“有时清晨醒来，连我的灵魂也是湿的  
海远远地发声，回响  
这是港口  
在此我爱你”

“只有我们？”  
“只有我们。”  
詹森双臂抱在胸前，他顿了一下，接着说：“你和我。”  
时间就此暂停三十秒，在下午八点钟声敲响后继续行进。贾里德没能关上冰箱门，好像他全然忘记了每个公民都需要保护环境这回事。箱体顶部的感应灯漫出暖橙色的光芒，在漆黑一片的屋子里显得格外突兀，贾里德手上的冰啤酒淌下汗水，正如他自己正在经历的那番。他就那么呆立在原地，看着詹森，倚在门边上，挂着恰到好处的笑容，穿着恰到好处的T恤衫，连靠姿势掩盖的罗圈腿都是那么恰到好处——抱歉，这样观察细致实在过于冒犯。可当他回忆起与詹森的第一次接吻时，贾里德完全无法忽略这些朦胧的细节，以及詹森的后脑勺碰上门框时他柔软的惊呼。

当他从一些人身边路过时，其中的红衣服男孩朝他挥了挥手，接着剩下的人也停下话头朝他打招呼。这些闲聊的人看上去有种诡异的热情，以至于贾里德很难分清他们是否认识自己。他朝他们点点头，拎着自己的箱子继续前进，并后悔没能让的士司机再向里开一些。当查德对他说，贾里德，你得给自己来段假期时，他接受了，于是一瞬间他从演员变成了无业游民，从德州飞往温哥华再飞往这个不知名的地方。  
贾里德攥着地图，踏在向下的阶梯，叶片的气息让他想打喷嚏，防晒霜和汗液融化在一起。他能感到裸露的小腿有什么在搔他的皮肤，是风吹晃动的毛发，很奇怪，很没道理，即使有小虫爬来也难以分辨。石头堆砌的阶梯硌脚底，他比手上的简易地图还要没有目标。  
那座院落就这么如同浮起一般从层叠树叶后崭露头角。贾里德掏出手机，打开相册，举起来，与面前的屋子对比。他背着包，拖着行李箱，大汗淋漓得如同落魄流浪汉。也许他应该打电话给今年已然五十六岁的阿克斯先生，确认位置，甚至希望有人能出来接他——可他都已经走到门前，求助何不更早一些？  
贾里德走下阶梯，试探着推开铁门。女人哼歌的声音从一楼右数第二个窗户传出，他轻易辨认出这不是什么英文歌曲，却也分不清再多。贾里德清了清嗓子，把箱子放在铁门边，靠近窗户。他足够高，以至于屋里的女人还能瞥见他的肩膀。  
“请问……您是阿克斯夫人？”他问。  
歌声戛然而止，切菜的声音要稍晚一步。女人把切下的菜丝扔进网篮，放下菜刀，转向贾里德：“不，请问您有什么事吗，先生？”  
“噢！”他耸起肩膀，“我跟阿克斯先生谈好，要在这借住。”  
女人挑了挑眉，忽地柔和了：“原谅我要准备午饭，请进吧！从楼梯上去，他应该是在二楼。”  
贾里德点点头，插着口袋走向正门。  
他又掉头回来：“您，不怀疑吗？”  
女人朝他摊手：“希望警察能比我想的到得更快。”  
贾里德留下一枚耀眼而诚实的微笑，和满窗沿的阳光。  
他走进屋子，太阳暖烘烘的气息混着海风包裹着身体。  
他听见楼上传来重物落地的声响，连忙迈步而上。别着急，先生。厨娘赶了过来，矫健地冲在贾里德前面。她说：“还是让我来为您引路吧。”贾里德相信她不是认为自己是个白痴，而是在真心为他带路。有那么一瞬间他开始想象阿克斯先生究竟是怎样的一个人，查德为什么要让他和一个长者住在一起，难道是为了平心静气吗？他不敢苟同。  
贾里德背着包，走在后面。这条短短的走廊，他仿佛走了十年。青涩的声音从走廊尽头传了出来，像是折翼丘比特因无路可走射出的一支箭，差点让贾里德定在原地。他听见厨娘说：“詹森，牛仔男孩，客人到了。”原来她早就知道自己要来，原来他真的是个白痴。  
厨娘停在房间门口，贾里德原本盯着地面木板的缝隙玩前进游戏，差点撞在墙上。他抬起头，忽然周围的一切都失去了具象，变成了过曝的虚影。有个声音在说：你好，我是贾里德·帕达里克。干巴巴的，像是第一次恋爱的书呆子男孩，他都忍不住嘲笑，直到他发现这烂透了的自我介绍是从自己的嘴里溜出去的。  
这个清晨，举起的结实手臂，蒙上汗的脸颊，随着吞咽滚动的喉结，包裹身体的T恤。箭头另一端的男孩先是放下工具，在裤子两边擦干净手，随后友善地挤出恰到好处的微笑，随时都可以对他说：“你好，我是詹森·阿克斯。”  
贾里德忽然觉得这个假期棒极了。

贾里德怀着与老阿克斯共度假日的惶恐早早到来，现在却和年轻的小阿克斯躺在阳台，用唱片机听齐柏林飞艇（碰巧）。一段时间后，他顿悟，他喜欢与詹森发生肢体接触：无论怎样都行，晒晒太阳，晒晒太阳，和其他事情。上瘾程度简直能与飞叶子的家伙们并驾齐驱，却要无害得多。詹森从柜子里翻出游戏机时他们欣喜若狂，原来这里和现代社会也没有相隔太远。丹尼拉，他们可爱的厨娘，对此评价为：年轻人总是能很快熟悉。贾里德对此一笑置之，邀请她加入他们。他不会说，开始愿意接近詹森只用了短短一秒，但暴露得太早显得他心怀不轨。  
最开始他们不常在家里发呆，詹森带他乘公车，徒步到处逛。有戴着宽檐帽和亮色丝巾的姑娘上前搭讪，詹森睁着他漂亮的玻璃珠子发懵，然后礼貌地拒绝，扯着贾里德的胳膊继续走。烈阳下贾里德有些目眩，詹森提议买两杯冰沙，让贾里德坐在椅子上歇会。他晃下墨镜，人群当中，詹森朝店铺走去，一边从裤袋里摸出钱包，再从钱包里摸出现金。贾里德忽然想，自己的目眩可能不止源于太阳，还有人间的太阳神，也许。  
等詹森又穿过人群，将冰沙递给他，沙冰上方铺着果酱和水果。他们坐在长椅上，就这么看着人来人往。詹森裸露的大腿贴在他的大腿边，贾里德忽然惶恐起来。身边的人评价他是个聪明孩子绝不是空话，詹森被人搭讪这个事实让他难受到发疯，只是因为他们没能流露出足够生人勿近的气息。

詹森不太算是十分健谈的、跟谁都聊得来的人，但这不代表他没有朋友。事实上，他们喜欢成群结队地（通常是三到四人）在詹森家的后院晒晒太阳，打打排球，顺便游个泳，再从树上摘点水果解渴。贾里德时常加入他们，凭借对许多方面都有涉及一些的优势成为他们当中的荣誉成员，凭借身高和矫健在球场大放异彩。但当詹森出现的时候，他就像是被静音了似的，在一旁撑着脸，看这个比他年长一些的男孩盘腿坐在朋友之间，双颊鼓鼓囊囊塞着咬下的水果，浓稠的汁水在指尖闪闪发光，活像是收集了还没在夜间亮相的星星。  
有时候他坐在树荫里的木桌上，抱着詹森翻出来的吉他，两条腿来来回回晃动。詹森有各种各样的T恤，天气还不算太热的时候，他就穿着紧身一些、能恰好勾勒出他部分身材的衣服；天气实在热得让人难受的时候，大家都光裸着上身，只穿着沙滩裤游荡，他就会穿上宽松一些的T恤，好让自己能够有更多的布料擦汗。贾里德努力回忆自己学过哪些曲子，大脑却像是喝断片的收音机一般，放出的乐谱断断续续。他修剪整齐的指尖拂过琴弦，宽大的手掌罩住木头的大块面积。詹森在草地上此处跑动，不放过任何一个得分的机会。太阳懒散地枕在天顶，树叶的油面折射出泛黄的刺眼的光，生锈的细铁门在微风吹拂下奏响略带喧闹的动静。  
贾里德的目光四下环绕了一圈，最终再次回到那个在草坪上跃动的男孩身上。詹森的皮肤白皙得罩上一层柔光，但贾里德知道他的锁骨下方与手臂两侧有太阳烙下的分界线，像是可以淡化的纹身，又或是能够消退的紧身衣。草地上的男孩跳得很高，他将要带来一个扣篮，贾里德不受控制地盯着詹森的腰部，宽松的T恤随着动作翻动出弧形漩涡，沙滩裤松松地挂着。他听见有人大声叫着：“詹！让他们瞧瞧你能做到什么地步！”于是贾里德开始咀嚼这个称呼——詹——名字的主人弓身拍出一发好球，紧实的腹部不乏肌肉痕迹，正是它让贾里德暗地里咽了口唾液，看那对金绿色的双眼在喜悦中熠熠生辉。贾里德端起果汁啜饮，见底时吸管底端发出如同水箱抽干般的声响，头部已经被咬得破烂。本停留在树上的鸟雀突然扑扇翅膀飞离荫蔽，树叶摩擦发出不小动静，笼罩着吉他男孩的细碎光影胡乱摇晃。贾里德眯起双眼，食指与拇指勾过琴弦，却再也难弹出下一枚音符。

晚餐只有他们两人，房子内外顿时安静许多。尽管贾里德再三推辞，詹森还是坚持要为他准备一顿不错的晚餐。显然他对贾里德到来那天自己忙着修理橱柜的事情念念不忘，但后者完全对此毫无怨言。事实上，看詹森闷头干着修理工的活还挺有意思，这正好告诉贾里德为什么这么大的房子只需要詹森一个人在这就够了。很多人，包括贾里德，见到詹森本人之后都应该觉得他会拥有一双细长而匀称的手。但真相是，詹森的手是一双属于工人的手：手指粗而褶皱，也没有那么长，掌心比想象中粗糙（当然，目前他还不清楚这个）跟贾里德的手放在一起比较甚至可以说是一双小手——也许有些意见会评价这是一种可惜的缺陷，但在贾里德看来，这是一种与詹森本人相符的美丽。  
“鸡肉？”被想着的人问。  
“完美。”他说。  
詹森把煮熟的鸡肉扯成丝扔进碗里，贾里德猜测这是一道沙拉。他像个碍手碍脚的高大装饰立在一边，但詹森并没有叫他出去。  
“为什么不在外面跟我说话呢，贾里德？”正在忙的人忽然发问，贾里德惊得颤抖一下，“明明我们可以坐着聊一整个下午。”  
这不是你的错。贾里德想。  
“我怕只有我们两个人的时候会很尴尬。”  
“胡扯。”  
詹森握着木勺，像用剑一样指着他，像个小王子。  
贾里德遵照小王子的意思，不再像一艘海盗船，随时准备逃到数里之外，只因此地有厚重迷雾，需等到散尽才能溜回原处。他在球场寻找詹森的影子，捕捉到一星半点便发出搭档的请求。他们站在场地中央，从背后看贾里德能把那个高大的男孩罩住。那些呐喊，引用一下：“詹！让他们瞧瞧你能做到什么地步！”逐渐变成了：“詹！贾！让他们瞧瞧你们有多强！”以至于詹森停下来时还有些恍惚，贾里德亲昵地把手贴在他的后背，而这一切完全符合逻辑。  
前几天还没发现你们这么亲密。其他的年轻人说。噢，不过是詹森不允许我在公众场合跟他亲密。贾里德冲他们挤眉弄眼，轻浮地解释，如果他的心没有因此怦怦直跳。年轻人总是熟络得很快，丹尼拉这么说。剩下的人开始起哄，让美丽的女士坐到草地的中间来，而不是躲在厨房里做什么晚餐。  
你们可别这样。贾里德戴上墨镜。詹森做的菜可远不如丹妮，饶过我吧。  
别以为戴上眼镜我就不敢揍你。绿眼睛男孩光说不做。  
你们关系真好。  
过几天他们就不这么觉得了，只不过问题不是出在那两个J开头的小伙子之间，而是出自他们与他们之间。  
贾里德。汤克森，也许吧，拦住他的嘴。求求你别再说了，就只是认真地打牌好吗？“我多希望我能给你找来一匹马。”他们齐声抱怨，“这样就能不再听见：‘詹森，詹森，詹克斯，詹。’”他举起手，表示无意冒犯。在真正的演员来之前，镇上的人都管小阿克斯叫大明星，因为他比电视里的男主角更适合出现在镜头里。前大明星穿着热裤，裤脚几乎逼近臀部，露在外面的腿白皙而结实，好看的肌肉线条从顶端延至末尾。他勾下墨镜，冲贾里德微笑，其他人当场把那人赢得不堪一击。  
在打牌，哈？詹森的手勾住他的脖子，贾里德拒绝承认自己正盯着他的嘴看。詹森的气息悄然包裹了他，沐浴露，树叶，灼热沙滩上死白的沙子。什么时候睡他？有人问詹森。被点到的人立刻恼怒地瞪了回去，食指第二节贴着贾里德的侧脸抚动。这关你什么事？他不客气地回嘴，难道你想在我家窗户下面等着接住这个一米九的大块头吗？  
事实上，不止一米九。他试图缓解气氛。  
结果詹森瞪了他一眼，贾里德吓得立刻站起来，不小心甩掉了詹森的胳膊。下次再见吧，伙计们。他捡起自己的钱包手机，匆忙塞进口袋，连赢来的现金也全忘记。我们回去吧。他对詹森说，胳膊搭在对方肩膀上，这样詹森就有理由把手缠在自己腰间。你的脸红得像珊瑚。他怀里的男孩说。贾里德老是忘记对方比自己大上四岁，他总是跟自己一样幼稚。也许是因为太热了。贾里德尽力保持自己的羞赧，而不是像变态一样，想要抚摸阴影中詹森汗涔涔的大腿。  
他们绝对会上床。咖啡厅里的人想。

贾里德醒来时碰倒了立在小桌上的酒瓶，但他的眼皮实在太沉重，除却对面窗户允许通行的亮光什么也感受不到。他的耳朵动了动，捕捉到身后阳台外的鸟叫，还有身旁另一人节奏明显的呼吸声。过分浓郁的酒精让贾里德飘飘欲仙，甚至已经忘记自己是否到达能够饮酒的年纪。他挪了挪屁股，引起身边人不满的抱怨。显然贾里德还没能反应过来他身边到底躺着的是谁，只记得自己不能乱搞绯闻给事业带来麻烦。于是他几乎是从沙发上跳了起来，往地毯上扔下一条长长的黑影，碰倒了酒瓶。  
玻璃瓶落在地上砸出一声闷哼，他听见躺在沙发上的男孩憋着嘴漏出一小段抱怨。贾里德这才醒悟：他和詹森在客厅看了一晚上碟片，还喝光了一整箱啤酒，然后睡在同一张沙发上。贾里德又重新坐回沙发上，紧跟着詹森的双脚便搭上了他的大腿，这下可以解释为什么他站起来的时候感觉双腿泛酸。贾里德偷偷地笑了出来，天还是朦胧的亮，像是被布料罩住头的灯泡，距离他们该醒来的时间还有一段距离。  
贾里德又向詹森靠近了一些，显然他的酒友仰卧在沙发的扶手上睡得正香，对沙发的陷落没有任何察觉。贾里德调整了一下坐姿，好让詹森的膝窝能够卡在他的大腿上。他扯过沙发背上的外套，盖在两人身上，希望能就此将清晨寒意抵挡在外。牛仔布料摸上去很硬，浸透了水汽，像是差点过水的干抹布。他叹了口气，心乱如麻，忽然想起：此时不做，更待何时？可他要做什么呢？詹森的腿叠在他的腿上，这很好，这是好朋友会做的事情——他应该继续睡下去，直到天亮，直到气温升高，丹尼拉来了，然后他们清醒地聊天，做该做的事情。  
贾里德侧了侧身，头发垂下来，遮住眼睛，他把它拨到而后，重复好几次。  
此时不做，更待何时？  
他的右手臂撑在詹森的脸颊右边。  
窗外有蝉鸣混着鸟叫。  
你是要吻我吗，贾里德？他的目标对象忽然开口说道。  
他没能料到詹森会对此询问他，也许从贾里德碰倒酒瓶或者更早之前他就已经醒了，只不过他们都心照不宣地没有破坏这突如其来的清晨，好让一切顺利地继续下去。贾里德撑在詹森脸旁的手臂几乎要失去所有力气，让他脱力摔在詹森的身上带来另一种情形的尴尬。如果现在有个巫师告诉他——贾里德·帕达里克，你还剩三秒钟可活——他也不会比现在更紧张了。  
是的，詹森。他如实告知。如果你没有醒来或者是继续装睡的话。  
他们本该让一切继续下去的，可惜贾里德打破了一些无形的秩序。拜托，这可是詹森·阿克斯，从见到他的第一面开始贾里德就没能轻易地将视线从他身上移开（为什么詹森不去好莱坞？），仿佛他的目光从那时起就变成了詹森的贴身宠物，比如一条忠诚地喜爱着他的宠物狗，再也不受贾里德的控制。现在他的追随对象正躺在他的身边，对他的宣言挑了挑眉，没有拒绝，也没有给予更多，他也没有理由要求詹森发出更多的明示暗示。贾里德想就这么亲吻詹森总是有意无意翘起的嘴唇，哪怕这可能会是一个错误的决定，让他就此失去一个朋友，甚至被扔出这栋房子，赶出这个地方。  
我很抱歉我有这个想法。贾里德直起身，举起双手投降。我不该在你睡着的时候做这个的。  
“也许我们回房间睡会比这样来得更舒服点？”他继续提议。  
“也许我们回房间睡会比这样来得更舒服点。”詹森重复，“或者就这样继续也不错。”  
贾里德难以抉择，在发生了刚才的一切后他应该假装什么也没发生过吗？  
“躺在床上对宿醉更好。”他低声说。  
詹森瞪了贾里德一眼，从他身上离开，站起来时险些跌回沙发，幸好没有，他站稳了，不过是碰倒了两支立在地上的酒瓶。也对，楼上的卧室起码离卫生间很近。他喃喃自语。贾里德跟着站起来，他们的情况半斤八两，丹尼拉来了之后会指着他们的额头发怒，然后一切翻篇——贾里德把詹森推到楼梯扶手边上，看他一步步走上楼梯，消失在拐角，然后他会摁下卫生间老旧的开关，拧开水龙头——贾里德听见水流掉进水池的声音，转身，走回房间，倒在床上，甚至还没掀开被子就已经不省人事。

他在午餐时向厨娘告别，然后那晚都没回来。穿鞋的时候詹森坐在门廊的竹椅上，翻一本满是图片的书，游戏机放在一旁充电。他没有跟他打招呼，但不代表他不想。贾里德花了一个下午加半个晚上的时间跟詹森的朋友们打扑克，又花了后半个晚上在别人家的卧室睡觉。等到第二天醒来，他在陌生的床上抓到陌生的干净衬衫，借用卧室冲凉，完全清醒后发现时间还早，而他忘记了今天的晨练。贾里德干脆坐回床上，拿起手机翻看社交软件，看父母和朋友给他发的短信，选择地回了一些，然后给家里去了电话。这之后他看了会新闻和运动视频，罪恶地把晨练推到傍晚，对着看到的笑话傻笑。  
他尽力不去想起詹森。  
然后詹森问他中午还回来吃午饭吗。  
贾里德彻底放弃了。他几乎是立刻回复：是的，我会回去吃午饭。  
正式，严谨，尽力不让激动从字里行间爆发，把詹森吓昏。前一秒他还在担心如何面对詹森，下一秒就因为能和后者见面兴奋不已。他摸出钱夹，清点昨晚的战果，止不住的笑浮在脸上。下楼之后房主问他需要在这用早饭吗，他们正巧做了“需要撬开蛋壳的蛋”，贾里德仿佛听见詹森说要教他怎么吃这种食物，于是他拒绝了。一天流逝得比人想象得要更快，他顺了颗桃子离开，挤出的汁水也不如詹森家院中的甜。  
他不太清楚现在正是一个城镇活起来的时候，看来世界也没有什么不同。半冷半湿的雾黏糊糊，比锅灶蒸腾的热气清澈。蝉比人醒得要更早，墙缝野花的露珠像是缺眠的眼泪。贾里德走到花店，敲门，用筹码换一捧向日葵——他走得更快，拖鞋在砖块前后移动，那栋漆成半蓝半绿的房子藏在树后。他似乎在此找到了一个想要回去的地方。  
贾里德推开铁门，看见丹尼拉扎了一块花纹简单的额巾。可爱女士告诉他詹森正在后院准备吃早饭，而他回来的时机正好，因为自己无意中准备了包括客人的早餐，正愁没有人解决。上帝感谢你的失误！贾里德亲吻她的脸颊，穿过屋子踏进后院。他就这么冒冒失失地踩在门前的石砖上，被爬山虎遮住半张脸，向日葵窜了出来。詹森醒来总是不太清醒，此时此刻，他背对着屋子，头微微下垂，早报放在一旁，连卷角的痕迹也没有。贾里德探出爬山虎的屏障，大方朝詹森走去，让柔软草坪消去他的踪迹。他抽出一支向日葵，折去三分之二茎秆，屏住呼吸，别在男孩的右耳之后。  
“你在干什么，贾里德？”他的男孩忽然侧身擒住他的手腕，他没辙了。  
“我在帮你找到太阳的方向。”贾里德做委屈表情。  
“是吗？”詹森一副了然的模样，“也许我也该帮帮你了。”  
年长些的扑向另一人手中的花束，试图抢到一支，然而餐桌绊住了他的行动。贾里德后仰，把花束举高，詹森的手抓住了他衣服腰侧那块，使蛮力要把贾里德和他那该死的花全都拖到身边。  
该吃早饭了，男孩们！丹尼拉高声说，在面对面的餐位上摆下熟悉的餐品。贾里德把向日葵放在桌子另一端的花瓶里，冲詹森扬扬下巴，然后乖乖坐下，将乱飞的头发整理好，用眼神和厨娘击掌。  
“你就是更喜欢他。”詹森伸手捞起一块烤脆的面包，“他才来了多久，你们就已经打成一片了。”  
丹尼拉知道詹森只是在挖苦他们，好避免落到挖苦自己的地步。  
“也许喜欢上我比喜欢你更容易，詹。”贾里德拿起勺子，准备开始每天的训练活动。  
詹森咬了口面包，把剩下的部分叼在嘴里。他从贾里德的手中抢过蛋和勺子，熟练地撬开，然后再吃了口面包，顺便送入一口蛋：学着点，牛仔。  
贾里德简直对此无话可说。  
他把詹森面前的煮蛋抢了过来，拿起勺子掂量角度，最后凭借赌气和运气赢得了数日来的早餐胜利。他踢了对面人的小腿一脚，指指战利品，又指指詹森，像后者那样就着鸡蛋黄油吃烤面包。詹森拿起报纸，狼吞虎咽，干巴巴的碎屑掉在纸页上。每当贾里德看向他的时候他都一副全神贯注的姿态，至于贾里德埋头吃饭的时候就只有上帝和无意中路过的丹尼拉知道了。这样的氛围要让贾里德发疯：为什么詹森宁愿看那该死的报纸也不跟他说话？  
于是他又踢了他一脚。  
“你到底什么毛病？”看吧，他终于找到机会呛他了，詹森的嘴里甚至还鼓鼓囊囊的塞着早餐，这让他看上去像只刚学说话的松鼠。  
贾里德眯着眼冲他微笑：“你怎么能不跟我说话——我甚至送了你一束花！”  
“我们有话说吗？”  
“我们有。”  
詹森把报纸甩到一边：“比如？”  
“呃，你懂？好吧，可能你懂，比如我很喜欢你，所以我给你买花，还想听你唱歌。”  
噢。詹森喝了口咖啡。贾里德看着他，直到听见液体被喝干的声音对方也没放下杯子。他叹了口气，年轻人总叹气可不是什么好习惯。今天早上他才自以为是地把这当成家，还是同一个早上，他就对自己的朋友胡言乱语，上一个早上，他差点吻了他的朋友，然后浑浑噩噩过了一个上午匆忙逃走——连贾里德·帕达里克本人都不知道自己在做什么，又怎么能把一切全都甩给年轻的小阿克斯呢？  
“你干脆直接说你想跟我上床。”年轻的小阿克斯说。  
什么时候睡他？贾里德想起了数天，数天前的这句话，原来会被纳入考虑。  
贾里德顿了一下：“差不多，有点快——但，呃，好像有点恬不知耻，但无所谓，有没有再退一步又更进一步的说法？”  
詹森抓起报纸扔他：“闭上你的嘴！”  
贾里德接住可怜的报纸，放在手边的椅子上。詹森没有说错，他喜欢他的手指，喜欢他锻炼过的健康躯体，喜欢他阳光下绿到透明的双眼，喜欢他无论是打排球还是晒太阳露出的暴晒痕迹——一般来说，观察到这里就应当止步，甚至已经有些过分，但贾里德不想到此为止。我是说，既然他们已经可以享受尽情交谈，无话不说，在沙发上四肢交错到上午，为什么不值得更进一步。  
但首先，他们要开始继续聊天，也许从天气开始，也许是球赛。

傍晚詹森叫贾里德穿上泳裤，去海里游泳。  
洗个澡，你不是早上才锻炼吗？詹森抱着双臂靠在门边等他。贾里德只好解释早上的花让他忘记了自己还得先去跑步才能回来，这一切都是你的错。他从衣橱里摸出一条泳裤，陌生的图案让他莫名其妙。那是我的泳裤。詹森说。贾里德冲他扬起眉毛：不介意我借用？当然不会，詹森回以点头。  
“那为什么我还要洗那该死的澡？”贾里德走进浴室，“等游泳回来我又得再洗一次。”  
“别想玷污我的泳裤。”詹森捶在关闭的浴室门上，“永远别想。”  
“操你的。”他打开了淋浴。  
衬衫对两个家伙而言都过于宽松，这是他们喜欢的游泳风格，反正衬衫最后也会被丢在一边，只要用料方便清理就够了。贾里德拎着一大壶果汁走在詹森右手边，穿着黄绿拖鞋。这条路对这个地方而言像个圆圈，能到达每一个想要去的地方，至于海湾，不过是中途的停靠站。詹森手贴在墙壁上前行，粗糙的颗粒摩挲手心的软肉。面对黄昏他们戴着不合时宜的墨镜，阴沉的霞云泼下油似的彩漆。  
你们去哪？朋友从黄房子里发问。  
要去海边。他们从黄房子外回答。  
今晚有烧烤宴，来玩吧！  
回头再说！  
贾里德把衬衫、毛巾、拖鞋以及果汁通通留在巨大的岩石平面上，比詹森更快一步。他总是这样，对任何环境都适应极快，和任何人都能快速混成一片。有时候詹森会想：也许贾里德比自己更像是主人。然后被想着的那个人就会来到自己身边，奉上笑容与真心就像抱来一条新鲜上岸的海鱼。  
“怎么了？”贾里德走到他身边。  
“我在想怎么把你扔进海里。”他随口扯了句话。  
贾里德一脸难以置信的看着他，但不是出于他的想法，而是出于这想法完全不切实际：“你舍不得。”  
“你以为你的狗狗眼会对我很有用？”  
“就，别废话，快点走啦。”贾里德脱下詹森的衬衫和拖鞋，他的朋友显然被突如其来的攻势吓了一跳，安分地随着他行动。詹森被大型犬揽着肩膀，蹭过被水弄湿的海滩跳进海里。来吧，我们大战一场！贾里德高呼，并起双手冲他泼水。这不公平，贾里德的手显然比他的要大上，呃，那么些，詹森明显吃亏。可他对此没有争论，没有怨言，借着机会冲到贾里德身边，搔他的上半身每个角落。水面上波纹般的余光笼住了他们，海水不如早些时候温暖，大腿根的上下是两个世界。比起真的游泳，更像是两个男人的泼水打闹游戏。等他们开始正视“他们是来游泳”这个理由时，天已经黑得只剩下一层薄薄的蒙光。  
“我们应该回去了。”詹森说，“丹尼拉叫我们吃饭。”  
没有回应。  
“拜托，贾，你不应该出面反驳我吗？”  
还是没有回应。  
詹森忽然感到危险扼住了他的喉咙，让他发出无声的大喊大叫。噢，上帝啊，贾里德！他忽然不知道自己下一步该做什么，也许是呼唤贾里德的名字，也许是自己去找他，也许是呼救。詹森让自己冷静下来，呼吸，再呼吸，好的，先从附近找起，于是他又往更深一些的地方走去，直到足够潜入水底——可天黑了，什么也看不见。他从水里窜出来，詹森甚至没问过贾里德能不能在海里游泳，要知道，在海里游泳可跟在游泳池里不同，晚上在海里游泳就更不同了，这也是治安处总是提醒的——贾里德居然什么也不问，就这么跟来了，詹森尽量不认为这是对方的错。  
贾里德！他大喊。  
对了，岩石。詹森想起了那块平台，想起了贾里德把东西全放在岩石上，或许那人只是溜回去喝果汁，然后什么也不告诉他。  
詹森的膝盖还没在水里，他跌跌撞撞地向岩石走去。  
贾里德从另一块岩石后窜出来，从身后抱住詹森。他的朋友先是猛烈地挥舞自己的手臂，挣扎，好让这个突如其来的坏家伙从自己身上滚开——要知道，所有的猫在黑暗中都是灰的——随后，詹森闻到了夹在两人之间熟悉的气味，发狠地抬起胳膊，曲起手肘向后捅去。老天啊，贾里德，你吓死我了！那个坏家伙听见詹森气急败坏的叫喊，在黑乎乎的夜晚抓住他的手。我很抱歉，詹，这只是一个玩笑。贾里德这么说，咯咯地笑，但他的笑容也没能够持续几秒钟，因为他能感到他的朋友在他怀里发抖，体温在凉丝丝的海水里升高，这些让他真正意识到詹森因为他的突然消失又突然出现而害怕。  
贾里德抓着他的肩膀，让他的朋友转过身来面对他。  
我真的很抱歉。他低头看着詹森的眼睛，手指不停抽动。  
他感到胃部一阵搅动，蓦然加快的心跳强迫他最好偷偷死在这里——怎么可能——对詹森做这样的恶作剧是错误的决定。先带两人来海边的人是詹森，先搞砸一切的人是自己，贾里德请求他的朋友先在风吹荡的海水中保持平衡，一切账单可以之后再清算。  
然而，詹森并不打算就此放过他。他冲着贾里德张开双臂，月光下嘴唇微微颤抖。贾里德忍不住想，旁边的那丛草里会有鲨鱼吗，也许有散步的人躲在哪里，他多希望梦可以重来。紧接着，他终于听见詹森对他发号施令：过来点，伙计。  
贾里德热切地拥抱他的朋友，脸颊在对方的耳后挤压变了形。  
“我差点以为你溺水了！”  
“虽然我很抱歉，但我只是躲起来不到两分钟……”  
“所以我得等到两分钟完整结束才能大喊大叫，下海去捞你吗？”  
贾里德没有回答，他紧紧地抱着詹森，他相信他的拥抱里有足够多歉意。  
他感到他正在拥抱的人逐渐恢复平静，除却耳尖发烫。詹森的平静让他恢复了对其他事物的知觉，听见两人的心跳以疯狂的频率跳动，听见水声，听见他说。  
“你就像个扭扭捏捏的姑娘。”  
“事实上，你才是。”贾里德反驳他，“你爱我，我的朋友。”  
“大多数人都——”  
“就只是承认就好。”  
他们首先是朋友。  
话说回来，或许情人也是如此。

回家时詹森带他绕过烧烤派对，顺着冒出来的石阶来到后门，丹尼拉在等他们回家。詹森邀请她留下吃晚餐，坐在露天的餐桌，头顶昏沉星空。他们谈论人们都会谈论的事情：天气、风向、时尚、马驹和草原，却没有人敢谈及情爱。贾里德向丹尼拉述说德州草地质感与此有何不同，却不敢向詹森述说当他们在海滩拥抱时自己快要因为恋恋不舍窒息而死，像他所担心的那样。他想要坐在詹森的身边，手揽过他的肩膀，而不是像现在这样，在桌布下蹭他光滑的小腿，假装若无其事。  
今夜贾里德选择留下，留在这栋房子里，留在客厅。丹尼拉组织了一场扑克大战，笑声、哀嚎、交谈声扎透房顶，直指月亮。两个男孩输得屁滚尿流，不得不承认她更胜一筹，恭敬地让她带着她的战果因一通早该到达的电话离开。贾里德最初没明白这“早该到达的电话”到底是什么，詹森只好向他投去暧昧的眼神，告诉他：这是暗示。一切都明了。  
我们应该继续扑克。贾里德说。  
不如看电视吧。詹森驳回。  
依你说的来。贾里德不作反抗。  
他没有说“好吧”，而是说“依你说的来”。詹森僵硬了一下，贾里德只是站起来，说他要去冰箱那里拿啤酒，尽管丹尼拉拒绝让两个男孩重蹈醉酒的覆辙，但他仍然会给詹森拿上两瓶。他还没想好自己该回答什么，他的思绪还停留在“依你说的来”，贾里德这么说是在为他妥协吗？于是詹森只是点头，甚至没有说好，但他知道贾里德依然会去。  
贾里德光裸的足底印在木质地板上，他们光着脚在屋内行走，像未经世事的婴儿般舒适。詹森盯着灯光下贾里德的脚印，扩散而模糊的边缘，瞬间所谓的电视节目全都失去意义。他撑着沙发站起来，跟着贾里德的行径走到他的身边。  
“今晚你的朋友们还会来吗？”贾里德问。  
“不会。”詹森随口说，“他们还有烧烤派对，我们错过了。”  
“噢。所以说，只有我们？”  
“只有我们。”  
詹森双臂抱在胸前，他顿了一下，接着说：“你和我。”  
时间就此暂停三十秒，在下午八点钟声敲响后继续行进。贾里德没能关上冰箱门，好像他全然忘记了每个公民都需要保护环境这回事。箱体顶部的感应灯漫出暖橙色的光芒，在漆黑一片的屋子里显得格外突兀，贾里德手上的冰啤酒淌下汗水，正如他自己正在经历的那番。他就那么呆立在原地，看着詹森，倚在门边上，挂着恰到好处的笑容，穿着恰到好处的T恤衫，连靠姿势掩盖的罗圈腿都是那么恰到好处。  
接下来完全是临时起意，他们贴着撞进浴室，打开淋浴，在未热的水中抚摸对方。过短的距离无法掩饰自己的勃起，但显然他们都想要这个。贾里德无法肯定到底谁更想要对方，但经过断气似的交谈后他可以肯定这栋屋子里没有一个角落有润滑液和安全套。  
“看来得我去买了。”他把水再调热些。  
“抱歉。”詹森憋不住笑，掐了一把他的胳膊，又把水调冷了。  
贾里德手忙脚乱套上衣服，冲到楼下，扯上歪在墙边的单车向外狂奔。付账的时候他已经无法计算，只会掏出钱包把一切交给世界，然后抓着所有东西原路返回，差点丢掉赖以生存的证件和卡，某些东西却还安稳地卧在口袋。前轮冲进敞开的铁门时他抬头看，詹森的卧室已然亮灯，他的男孩就在里面等着他。狂乱思绪和敏锐动作让贾里德少了些欲望，他关好铁门，关好大门，关好廊灯，在水池边洗去汗水，清爽地走上楼梯，心里却还想再冲出去夺几片西地那非吞掉。  
那盏灯，挂在天花板上，还是晾在床头，无论怎样，都成为了贾里德的眼中之光，世界之光，生命之光，欲念之火，这就是他想要的，如狂风过境般他忽然领悟一切。他推开门，门上的手骨装饰对他说：来吧。詹森就在那，没有浪漫，墙上挂着乐队和动物头骨画，被单是蠢兮兮的蓝白条纹，粗木横梁悬在头顶。詹森就在那，裹着浴袍，局促不安，强装镇定，向贾里德伸出手。他说，来吧，牛仔，好像贾里德戴着巡警的帽子，帽檐盖住双眼。他脱掉外套，把口袋里的东西全都扔在地上，钱包、安全套、润滑液，它们抗议又叫嚣，这是你们的夜晚。  
贾里德首先献出了自己的吻，他害怕詹森会踌躇，但后者显然比他想象的要通达得多，搂抱按摩，更加亲密。他们闭着眼睛，摔在床上，贾里德的指尖在颤抖，詹森握住它，领着他走进自己的世界——他的房间，他的床铺，他的身体。贾里德的舌尖路过他的正面，在胸前流连。贾里德听见詹森让他脱掉衣服，他照做，短暂的分离让空气在两人间流通，詹森的浴袍已经落在床尾。他除却浴袍什么也没穿，贾里德忽然好爱他。  
他清楚，即使詹森跟他什么也没有发生，只要那对绿眼睛朝他看来，贾里德也会陷入友情，陷入爱情。他感谢詹森与他有同样的感觉，并把这种感觉交融在两人之间。什么也没有发生，那很好，既然一切都发生了，没人认为这是一场格劳克斯的交易。他们相信对方一定感到了自己的爱意——“为什么你不愿在众人面前跟我说话？干得好詹森，好球！你是要吻我吗？是的。我给你买了花。老天啊，你吓到我了，贾里德！”——只有这样，对方才能无可豁免地爱上自己。  
詹森手忙脚乱地帮贾里德带上安全套，贾里德动作生疏地帮詹森润滑。如果你要说今夜是个完美的夜晚，胡扯！但这不妨碍今夜成为美好的夜晚。他们拥抱，与对方的身体交缠，像他们出生以来就被赋予如此命运，最终连躯体也快要忘记，只有胡乱爱抚的手，填满了两块年轻的灵魂。他们交谈，然后达到顶峰，叫得三个城镇之外的婊子都躲进被窝里，因为她不敢奢望性爱中包含爱意，哪怕这样的啜泣会在第二日招致众人嘲笑——在这样的时代，谁会轻易相信命中注定。  
他不知道自己该不该问：你感觉怎样？  
像骑着一匹冠军马在牧场狂奔，也许？他说。  
那应该就是好极了。

贾里德总是先醒来的那个。他先是回忆了昨晚发生过什么，然后想起自己现在的处境。最终，他看到了躺在身边的詹森。一夜晃荡，筋疲力竭之后，他的第一眼便落在他的男孩身上，他的生命之光点亮周遭所有。贾里德看着他，他闭合的双眼，密长的睫毛，颤抖的双唇，好像他们才初次见面，他第一次意识到这是个漂亮男人，多么可爱。紧跟着那人承受不住他的注视而醒来，晨光下双眼绿得透明，如同绿荫下的石砖泳池。他们傻乎乎地看着对方，如同从未见过，消逝的时间都成空气。詹森在漂浮间隙醒来，撞上贾里德尖尖的鼻头，性感的嘴唇，泛红的耳朵，他第一次意识到这是个漂亮男人，多么可爱。  
他们不可能在这之前没意识到。  
但又好像刚刚发觉。  
他们爱上每一个清晨。  
两人慢条斯理地收拾从浴室到卧房的所有痕迹，在丹尼拉面前掩盖欢愉的气息，免得厨娘评头论足。但詹森和贾里德都没有刻意敷衍他们爱情的说明，只是从行动看来已经了然于他人心中，以至于他们的出格举动也再合理不过。上午他们躺在草地上，那块晒太阳的好地方铺了午餐巾，不用担心身上会被草地压出印子。詹森本来在看五口之家，结果贾里德拉着他开始看球赛，最后变成所有来这的人都聚精会神地看起比赛，而且詹森和贾里德坚定地站在同一边。  
下午他们一起参加了另一场烧烤派对。  
“没有詹森和贾里德，烧烤派对索然无味！”那些人是这么说的，看上去跟他们认识了很久。  
詹森得到了他所爱的，滋滋冒油的牛排，贾里德为他拿来果汁，分到了牛排的一半。  
他们谁也没说过他们是伴侣。  
又好像可以这样过完一辈子。  
多希望夏天永不结束！朋友们举杯。这样我们就不用再这等到第二年夏天来了！  
别怨天尤人了！又有人说，夏天还有很长！  
等他们坐回那张沙发，就像是真正落在地上，从天上坠落，却没有疼痛。  
他们的夏天没有很长。贾里德得回去，找工作，拍摄，养活自己，他不可能靠着别人过一辈子。至于詹森，他也有自己的事要做。他们沉迷得太久，爱上得太快，以至于一阵迷乱过后，忘记了时间的尽头正在向他们招手。  
“我本该在上个月就来的。”贾里德突然说。  
“什么？”詹森抬起头，睁大眼睛看着贾里德。  
“你之前说你上个月不在这儿，而我本该上个月就来。”贾里德把事情说得更详细，“夏天，六月，詹，就好像一趟列车，我们差点就在同一站错过了！”  
“哇哦……”詹森露出了难以置信的可爱表情，“别告诉我什么‘是命运让我们相遇’之类的鬼话。”  
“事实上，我真的会说。”  
“那你真是烂透了。”  
他们肩并着肩陷在沙发里。  
“你当时想在这里吻我。”  
“我真的很想。”  
沉默。  
贾里德轻轻摆弄他的头发，柔软，蓬松，淡淡的香味。  
“还记得我们一起听的那首飞艇的歌吗？”詹森开口说。  
贾里德的手指还在卷着他的头发：“哪一首？”  
“‘我说，宝贝，你知道的我就要离开你了，就在即将到来的夏季，在它滚滚而来时离开你，在它姗姗而来时离开你’”詹森与他靠得更近了，“就这个。”  
“我喜欢听你唱歌，但这跟我们有什么关系吗？”  
“当然有！”詹森几乎从贾里德的怀里跳起来，“贾，如果把时间往前推，那七月的时候你已经走了。”  
他一时语塞。  
贾里德又把他捞了回来。嘘，嘘，别这么想，宝贝。他好言安抚，把一米八五的年长男孩抱在怀里，用幼稚的昵称结尾，让詹森听上去和一片树叶那样小。“幸好你来了。”詹森听见对方心碎的声响，比蝉鸣还要刺耳，比鸟叫还要尖利。幸好我来了。贾里德回应他。宝贝，你知道我就要离开你了。是的，还有那么一周吧，那么漫长，那么短暂，仅仅分开两个小时就让我们开始寻找对方，一周之后我们该怎么继续自己生活。  
快看。  
看外面。  
天黑透了。  
月光泼进来。  
日子过得好快。  
离别真让人害怕。  
一切都像坐过山车。  
时间结束了重新再来？  
“来找我好吗，詹？”贾里德请求，“我会一直等你。”  
“还有一周。”詹森提醒他，“你还在这。”  
“但——”  
“然后我就去找你。”  
“——真的吗？”  
“千真万确。”詹森的手掌覆上贾里德的膝盖，“因为你是贾里德，相信我。等我处理好一切，我就去找你。”  
“是处理你的修理事业吗？”  
“……闭上你的嘴。”  
“你可以来我家继续。”  
呼——  
他们没有说什么：给我发消息，给我打电话。除了请你来找我，我就去找你，什么也没继续。这样没头没尾的对话结束了，男孩们拿出游戏机，精疲力尽后看剩下的碟。我会永远记得这张沙发，贾里德感叹。这真奇怪，还有一周，他已经对这个地方产生了乡愁。那就等我把这张沙发带走。詹森亲他半闭的右眼。可这是乔什最喜欢的沙发，你说的。贾里德抱住他的腰，就像风拥抱树木。詹森笑了一下，眼角挤出漂亮的细纹。他亲吻贾里德的鼻尖，然后是嘴唇。  
前天清早，贾里德想在这里吻他。  
今天夜晚，詹森问他要不要喝酒，看会电影，丹尼拉不会责怪。  
让一切重新走到清晨，他们爱上每一个清晨。  
等这个夏天结束，就只是来找我吧。当我看见你，眼眶与内心湿润，航行船只遇上港口，汽笛高鸣，重物落在瓷砖地面。你来了，你说，我的朋友，你知道的我就要来到你身边，就在即将到来的夏季，在它滚滚而来时留下，在它姗姗而来时留下。  
等这个夏天结束，就只是来找我吧。  
我们不会因分别而悲伤，我拥着你，脸枕在你跳动的心脏上，中间的空隙，给我打电话吧。


End file.
